The Magic and The Death
by Ishy00
Summary: Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Toshiro and Momo are sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter from Voldemort and the Ministry of Magic. Read as our heroes get pulled into another war with a whole new set of different enemies with different powers. Post Winter war and 5th year for Harry, slight IchiRuki, no OCs don't plan on having any either.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective creators.

This is my first FanFic so please don't judge too harshly or flames but constructive criticsm would be highly appreciated.

Special thanks to NeoRyu777 for his help in this chapter and to those Bleach fans I would highly recommend his Fic 'A Protector's Pride'.

Important Update info at the end of the chapter so take some time out to read it.

Won't delay you any longer fellow readers so R&R please.

**Hollow Ichigo/Shiro speaking**

_Zanpakuto speaking_

_Thoughts _

**Ichigo with Hollow mask or form**

* * *

**Magic and Death **

**Chapter 1: The mission**

Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of squad 5 looked on at the training field where his men worked hard training their zanjutsu stances, all unseated and seated officers for the exception of his fuku-taicho Momo Hinamori stood by his side watching. It had been 2 years since Ichigo had transcended that of the boundaries between shingami and hollows and had cut down the only the other transcendent being in the world, Sosuke Aizen. _how lonely he must feel, is there truly nothing anyone can do for him?_ Momo asked herself, he looked down at is short fuku-taicho and smiled "Momo, is there something on your mind?, is something wrong?" he asked gently so that no one could hear what he said except for her and not wanting to show her up in front of the squad.

"No, taicho nothings wrong I was just thinking that its about time that Shiro-chan would be chewing out Matsumoto-chan for not doing her paperwork and getting drunk with Abari-kun again." she laughed quietly as it was a private joke between the taicho and their fuku-taicho as 3 (Gin included) of some of their most highest ranked and experienced officers were continually getting drunk and barely completing their paperwork.

"Ha, I bet you my wage that pineapple's getting senbonzakura'd by Byakuya again" Ichigo scoffed, mean while a certain red-headed fuku-taicho was getting his taicho's shikai released on him for being drunk and disorderly added onto the fact he hadn't done his paperwork.

"**I'd double that if I were you king eh"** Shiro spoke out, Ichigo's inner hollow manifesting himself out Ichigo's mind.

"Shiro would you let down on your _reiatsu _before you manage to knock out my squad and get Kenpachi running to the barracks like a dog to a bone, looking for you so you two can have a fight to the death" Ichigo let out an tired sigh as he spoke whilst the rest of his squad for the exception of Momo lay on the ground gasping for breath.

"**Che, fine if you say so king, but its fun fightin with Kenpachi you know that right" **replied the carbon copy of Ichigo except for his black captains' haori and white shinigami shihakusho he wore and not to mention his black sclera and golden irises cut a pretty intimidating figure even to the other taicho's except Zaraki who just wanted a good fight and Kurotsuchi who still sees Shiro and Ichigo perfect specimens for test subjects and would love nothing better than to have the both of them in his barracks awaiting dissection.

"Shiro" he called the white doppelganger

"**yeah, king what?" Shiro replied**

"Shut up" Ichigo deadpanned leaving a smouldering Shiro thinking grumbling about the different he was going to get the annoying strawberry back.

_He does this all the time, is there nothing you can do to stop him, Zangetsu-Ossan? _he asked his Zanpakuto _I could always tie him down and throw him of one the buildings although he'd get back up in no time and start fighting with me and ranting at you. _the calm and mostly silent Zanpakuto spirit replied in his thoughtful manner that he used nearly all the time when he spoke to Ichigo, Shiro or to whoever when he materialised himself in the Seireitei

"Kurosaki taicho, Shiro-san please stop fighting you know its not good to keep getting worked up at each other all the time." Momo pleaded before more sparks flew between Ichigo and Shiro and they got into a full blown fight.

"**Che, I'm going back inside for nap, so don't wake me for about 2-3 hours alright ****strawberry****"** the hollow spoke to his orange haired counterpart teasingly hoping to get a reaction out him.

Ichigo's eye twitched at hearing one of the two meanings of his name with the other being 'The one who protects' this name the one which he obviously preferred.

Ever since the winter war Ichigo and Shiro's relationship changed of that aspect of the king and the horse to more like the both of them being brothers who didn't know when to stop arguing to Momo Shiro seemed like another Renji with the way Ichigo and Shiro acted towards each other.

"Fine, Momo I'm gonna go train the squad c'mon" Ichigo looked at his fuku-taicho Shiro broke into pieces of _reishi_ and retreating back into Ichigo's inner world.

The two of them walked down to the training field where the seated squad members trained their own individual units that made up squad 5.

As soon as they entered the field all the unseated officers lined up with the seated officers making their own line just in front waiting completely silently for their taicho to speak.

" At ease men, I think that today I'll lead the training for all of you drawing his sword which hung by his side now and not on his back, after Ichigo had taken lessons with Urahara to finally learn to control his constant leaking of a huge amount _reiatsu_ he managed to bring the size of his Zanpakuto down to a manageable size.

Standing by his side Momo listened as he started the training session for everyone.

* * *

_**Flashback- 3 days after Aizen's death**_

_Ichigo walked to Urahara's shop back in Karakura after it had been brought back from the Soul Society, Ichigo entered the building to find the ex-taicho and founder of squad 12 drinking tea with his father Isshin Kurosaki and Yoruichi Shihoin the ex- taicho of squad 2 and former clan head of the Shihoin clan, one of the 4 great noble clans that resided in the Soul Society. All of them had serious expressions plastered on their faces and in the middle of a serious conversation._

"_Hey hat and clogs I need you help with something" Ichigo asked Urahara surprising everyone at the table because that they hadn't even noticed he was there._

"_Oh, it's you Ichigo, couldn't even feel your usual amount of reiatsu leaking around everywhere, quite surprising really, is this an effect of your status of a transcendent being that it is so high we cant even feel it anymore?" The scientist turned shopkeeper asked his 'star' (cough only pupil)._

"_Yeah, even Aizen said he couldn't feel my spiritual pressure anymore" Ichigo replied a little quietly. _

_Everyone had noticed that after killing Aizen, Ichigo had asked to be left alone and had seemed a little withdrawn from everyone, maybe because he had taken a life and had never done so before or was it the fact that he had killed the only other person who was like him and in his so to speak league. Urahara pondered to himself before snapping himself out of his thoughts._

"_sure Ichigo what can I do for you" Urahara asked snapping his favourite paper fan out._

"_could you help me with my spiritual pressure because I can't even give Karin and Yuzu a hug without turning them to dust." the young transcendent asked with a worried look on his face obvious from the fact of how much of a danger he was to his family._

"_Of course but because your power levels are so high and are more evolved we cant really seal your reiatsu until you consciously bring it down our level but we still wont be able to seal it until you have better control of your reiatsu which quite frankly right now is utterly terrible and you can seal your Zanpakuto which is the first step to limiting your reiatsu" Kisuke explained easily to Ichigo._

"_Hold on a minute, why should I seal Zangetsu he's been with me every step of the way him and Shiro all three of us fighting alongside each other were partners." Ichigo told the three elders in the room._

_Thank you Ichigo for your support but it is for the better and although me and Shiro will still be able to communicate with you our power will be greatly limited_ Zangetsu's deep voice rumbled from within Ichigo's inner world.

**Yeah, think about king, being able to give your Karin an Yuzu a hug as an incentive **

"_Ichigo you must understand __it's customary to do so, as walking around with a Zanpakuto released tends to be viewed as a threat and a challenge and with your strength quite intimidating." Urahara countered easily_

"_Alright then how do I seal Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked_

_"Simply cut off the flow of your reiatsu into Zangetsu," Yoruichi ordered. "Try to keep as much of it as you can inside you."_

_Ichigo closed his eyes and focused on his reiatsu. It was so large and strong that it surrounded and enveloped the whole room although no one could feel it, he simply just pulled all the reiatsu around him including the flow coming from Zangetsu back inside him and compressed it. _

_His eyes flying open, Ichigo pulled what he knew had to be Zangetsu's sealed form out of its sheath, which had materialized onto his back. The blade was a standard-sized katana with a red handle and a rectangular bronze hand guard. On the end of the handle were two light blue tassels. The hand guard had some decoration, though Ichigo had to look a lot closer to tell – it had stylized flame patterns on the long edges, and small curved slits on the short ones, the blade was sheathed within an obsidian black sheath with red kanji of the name Zangetsu inscribed into the side of it. "This is a properly-sized version of the sword that I was using, before I learned Shikai!"_

_Urahara nodded. "I see you're finally able to control your reiatsu enough to make your sword a normal size. I'm impressed; I thought you might generate that enormous version again."_

_"At least its not that monstrosity, ugh that thing which I refuse to call a sword was way to big" Yoruichi admitted._

_"Hold on a minute!" Isshin drew his own Zanpakuto and held it out to compare against his son's. "Look at them! My Engetsu is almost exactly the same as your Zangetsu, Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo blinked, before his jaw dropped. His father was right they both had the same red handle, the same blue tassels, even similar lengths, the only thing different that Ichigo could see was the hilt, where Engetsu had an elongated hexagonal hilt, while the Zangetsu had a rectangular one._

"_Now for the seals, imagine a place on your body and condense your reiatsu into it and when you're done call out Gentei Reiin."_

_A crescent moon, it felt right to Ichigo to place that symbol on, so he decided to go with it. He mentally pushed the reiatsu into the symbol, and imagined placing it over his heart. Quietly, he whispered, "Gentei Reiin."_

"_now for the second and these two in total will seal about a third and a half of your reiatsu." Urahara instructed._

_With a sigh, Ichigo performed the Gentei Reiin again, this time making a black crescent moon facing the opposite direction, so the tips almost touched and the combined symbols made a circle, the two seals together honoured both sides of Ichigo's power which was embodied within Zangetsu and Shiro._

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

"Alright men, the most basic element to combat is not the stance or the technique although they are important but it is the resolve ultimately because if your resolve is weak then so is your blade, if you go into battle fearing for your life then in turn your blade will only show and resonate fear, nothing is born of fear victory cannot be attained by fear. When you go into battle harden your resolve. if you evade, it should be he's not going to kill me, if you're protecting someone its I wont let them be killed and if you're attacking its kill!"

_The men seem moved by that speech from Kurosaki-taicho, it never ceases to amaze me how much this boy manages to inspire courage and confidence in others. _Momo thought to herself

"Right I want you all to separate yourselves into groups of 2 and focus on strengthening your resolve which will then eventually strengthen your blade, you clear guys" he called to his men

"HAI TAICHO!" the squad roared in unison focused with determination and unwavering loyalty to their taicho.

While the squad members split up into groups and started to strengthen their resolve, two _jigokucho_ flew into Ichigo's and Momo's fingers conveying their messages

_Kurosaki taicho and Hinamori fuku-taicho your presence is requested at the taicho assembly hall immediately for an emergency meeting. That is all._

_Yamamoto sou-taicho_

As soon this message had finished playing Ichigo and Momo shunpo-ed off towards the squad barracks where the taicho assembly hall is situated only to find when they arrived all the taicho stood in their usual places with their fuku-taicho behind them and in the middle of the hall stood a tall man, a woman who looked to be quite old but not as old has her companion and a younger man with greasy jest black hair. The old man who looked extremely old or just about as old as the Yamamoto, he wore half-moon glasses on and behind lay twinkling blue eyes with a slight mischievous glint to it and plastered on the man's face was a gentle and kind smile, _sort of like the one Unohana-san has but just without the fear factor behind it_. Thinking about that serene but horrifying smile made Ichigo involuntarily shudder. The old man who had yet to introduce himself wore horrible and lurid purple robes and the woman wore a more sombre emerald green whereas the greasy haired man wore pitch black robes that looked distantly similar to the shihakusho of the shinigami.

"Ah, Kurosaki taicho, Hinamori fuku-taicho you have arrived please take your positions so that we may start this taicho's meeting" Yamamoto sou-taicho banged his wooden cane on the wooden floor of the assembly hall, the can he always kept on his person actually held within it the sealed form of the most powerful fire-type Zanpakuto in the history of the soul society, Ryujin Jakka.

The taichos stood lined up in to two lines that were opposite to each other and in the middle and most prominent position was the sou-taicho with the line to his left starting with soi-fon taicho of squad 2 and ending at the end of the opposite line with Ukitake taicho of squad 13

"we are here today because the Gotei 13 has been asked to help protect a certain wizard named Harry Potter." the sou-taicho began,

"Did I hear you right Yama Jii when you said wizards?" Kyoraku-taicho of squad 8 interrupted, after Yamamoto sou-taicho he was one of the oldest taichos along with Unohana-taicho of the squad 4 and Ukitake-taicho. Kyoraku could be called the laziest taicho in the history of the soul society because all he did was drink sake and sleep before being reprimanded and sternly put back into line by his strict fuku-taicho Nanao Ise.

"Yes, you are right Shunsui when you heard me, in fact our three visitors here are wizards and one in particular is an old friend of mine" The sou-taicho continued seemingly ignoring Kyoraku's use of his informal nickname.

_Hey Shiro wake up I need you to listen to what these people have to say and if you don't wake up I'm gonna get Zangetsu-Ossan to hand you over to that nut job Kurotsuchi! _Ichigo added maliciously to get the hollow to listen.

**NO! King, please for the love of kami please don't I'm awake just don't send me to the freak, anything just not him! **Shiro begged with everything he had in him. **On second thoughts I'm comin out the old mans giving me death glares and I'd rather have the taichos pissed at me than him.**

_No, not now Shiro you can come out later, let these people introduce themselves first you baka!, haven't you realised yet that you'll scare the shit out them. _

Snapping back to the taicho's meeting Ichigo turned his head and listened attentively to what the three visitors had to say who were obviously not from Rukongai and Hueco Mundo so that left out the fact that these three were from the world of the living which led Ichigo to think why people from the living world had business in the land of the dead.

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, this lady to my right is the deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall and this man to left is our potions master Severus Snape" The woman introduced as McGonagall gave a faint smile and the potions master Snape just looked away.

"the reason we are here as your head captain or sou-taicho said I have asked for your help to protect a boy named Harry Potter from a dark wizard known as lord Voldermort, the darkest and cruellest wizard in our entire history. On the night he murdered Harry's parents, he tried to also kill Harry but the spell rebounded and instead of Harry being killed something happened no one knows what and how not even I. Voldermort didn't die although he was very weak at the time but he is regaining his strength and he has tried to kill Harry through various different ways for the past 5 years." Dumbledore explained.

An eerie silence swept over the taichos meeting and all the shingami taichos and fuku-taichos who stood quietly all pondering on the same thought _Why a man would try over and over again to kill one child, what made him so special?_

For the first time since he arrived Ichigo spoke up" so you want us to protect this kid because his life is constantly in danger?"

"precisely, my boy" Dumbledore answered the young taicho simply

"I'm in then, gramps" he looked over to the sou-taicho "can I take part in this mission?" Ichigo grinned feeling Shiro's excitement of the prospect of a mission with combat in it rolling onto him.

"Yes, you can go Kurosaki taicho, but also I am assigning Hitsugaya taicho, Kuchiki fuku-taicho, Abari fuku-taicho and finally Hinamori fuku-taicho." the sou-taicho banged his cane against the wooden floor again " all of those assigned to this mission step forward, you are to leave in two hours with our friends over here" gesturing towards the three wizards " am I clear!

"Hai sou-taicho" they all answered

Ichigo took anther step forward "gramps, what are the limitations and restrictions on our reiatsu?"

"Ah, yes for all of you there will be the usual _Gentei Rein_, also for you are not allowed to unseal the transcendent seal at all costs and try not to use the mask" he answered

_**King let me out! let me out! I wanna BOOF!, Old man what the fuck was that for!**_

_Shiro fucking shut up! You're giving me a heading you teme!._

"That is all for today's meeting, you may all leave" the sou-taicho concluded.

The taichos and their fuku-taichos all filed out of the assembly hall going back to their respective barracks except for those who were picked for the mission to protect Harry Potter all waited until they were all there.

Toshiro Hitsugaya taicho of squad 10 spoke up first " Thank god I'm on this mission I can't wait to get away from all that damn paperwork and not to mention Rangiku" He sighed blissfully finally getting away from his lazy and drunken fuku-taicho was one of the top things on Hitsugaya's list of things to do.

"Hey strawberry, don't kill the kid when you're trying to protect him alright, but knowing your shit control of your _reiatsu _will probably already do that" scoffed Renji taking advantage of the momentary silence that had followed Hitsugaya's outburst of his good fortune.

"What did you just call me Pineapple! Ichigo fired right back to the red-headed fuku-taicho "don't kill the kid when you try doing _shakkaho_, you amateur!" the young taicho continued getting the rest of the group including Toshiro to laugh at Renji who's face was quickly turning as red as his hair.

"Alright you bakas shut it already" Rukia ordered Ichigo and Renji, effectively shutting up the two before they got started and getting ready to aim a kick at Ichigo's shin if he said one more stupid remark.

_**Hahahahaha! Kami that was funny the midget queen scared the shit out of you there king!**_

_Oh, shut the fuck up you dick!_

"All of us should check up on our squads before we go, we don't know how long this mission will be so we might as well plan any contingency plans if we take longer than the expected time, we'll meet here in about an hour to get some checks done before the mission brief" Hitsugaya ordered taking command of the group instantly before he shunpo-ed of to his squad only to find his fuku-taicho passed out drunk.

"RANGIKU!"

"I think the rest of the Seireitei heard that" Momo snickered at her childhood friend's difficult predicament.

"Lets go Momo, we got things to do, Ja ne, pineapple, midget" Ichigo smirked at the reactions of the owners of the respective insults for just a second b he shunpo-ed of before they reacted to his snide remark

"See you two later, bye" Momo told her two academy friends before leaving to go catch up to her taicho.

"Renji, I need to go check up on Ukitake taicho and make sure that Kiyone and Sentaro aren't up to their usual routine", speaking about the two hyperactive joint third seats who argued which was Ukitake's favourite.

"Well I might as well get some paperwork done before taicho chews me out again" the redhead spoke to himself and shuddered at the thought of his taicho's anger before he too left.

* * *

**Time Skip 1 hour 45**

All of the mission participants had gathered outside of the first squad barracks to have a quick conversation about what the mission might entail.

"First of all where is the mission and how long is it going to be?" Hitsugaya asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, but as long as I'm back before the term holiday finishes I don't care" Ichigo replied back to the short taicho. He had been given the job as squad 5's taicho two weeks after he killed Aizen as part-time because he was still living and in school, so he only usually came on weekends and in emergencies other than that he stayed in Karakura town, purifying the hollows that dared to tread in Karakura these days.

* * *

**Flashback 2 weeks after Aizen's defeat**

"_I declare this emergency taicho's meeting to begin, Kurotsuchi taicho what were these interesting results that you reported from Karakura town?" The sou-taicho's half lidded eyes turned to stare at the squad 12 taicho as his voice boomed at him, to all the taichos Kurotsuchi was quite frankly a nut job who should've been put back in the maggots nest but the only thing stopping them was that the only other person who could have taken the job was none other than Kisuke Urahara but he had refused saying that he was comfortable with the job as a humble shopkeeper._

"_Yes they are very interesting readings, I'll try to explain it simply to you simpletons, Karakura- _

_He was interrupted by a gargantuan opening up right in front of Ichigo, three Vasto Lorde class arrancars exited it, they all kneeled in front of him "We are here to pledge our homage to you Kurosaki-sama" they all chanted all at once shocking all the taicho's and fuku-taichos who had all drawn their Zanpakuto to repel any sort of attack._

"_What is the meaning of this, answer quickly otherwise your lives will be forfeit" the sou-taichos threatened the Vasto Lordes and any one could see that they looked none too happy at having Zanpakuto pointed at them poised to kill _

"_We do not answer to you old man only to our king and who he deems we answer to" one spat as he stepped forward to show he was the leader of the group._

"_How dare you talk to Yamamoto-sensei like that" Ukitake hissed taken aback by the rudeness of the hollow to the sou-taicho._

"_Wait a minute, what do you mean by Kurosaki-sama?" Ichigo asked with a look of complete confusion in his face at the whole commotion._

"_We are here to pay our respect to you as you are our king" The leader answered again but this time surprising everyone with his respectful and humble tone._

"_King!?, what the hell do you mean?" Ichigo practically shouted reeling in shock with the rest of the Gotei's elite._

"_My lord I respectfully ask you to ask your comrades to lower their weapons so that we may explain" the leader bowed as he spoke to Ichigo _

"_Lower your weapons, everyone but be on guard as for you hollows, hurry up and explain before I lose my patience and change my decision" The sou-taicho ordered._

_Everyone lowered their Zanpakuto put remained on guard and were ready to attack even if one hollow made a move._

_The leader spoke again" My lord in Hueco Mundo, the king is decided by a duel between the current king and the contender, and at the time Sosuke Aizen was our king and as you killed him he title of King of Hueco Mundo is rightfully yours."_

_A shocked silence took hold over the executive officers of the Gotei 13 while they tried to take in the news of something that they had never before heard of, all times before Aizen Hueco Mundo was thought to be a land where only the strongest survive and there was no sort of central government._

"_We also bear a message from Ulquiorra-sama who is currently in charge alongside Harribel-sama and Starrk-sama, they want you to come back to Hueco Mundo and we as your guard after delivering this joyous news to you so you can ascend to your rightful throne in Los Noches"._

"_How do we know all this is king news is a lie and the moment Kurosaki steps onto Hueco Mundo you're going to kill him or trap him there as is your nature!" Soi-fon spat at the hollows, who now looked horrified and their eyes showed their fear, even the leader who many thought was haughty and rude bore the same expression on his face._

"_How dare you accuse of us such pathetic lies we are here to bring our king to Hueco Mundo, He is our king and as such we will follow him anywhere and do whatever he asks even if we must die for him this is the right of our lord king" the leader roared and then bowed to Ichigo forgive us for the outburst my lord but we had to defend these lowly insults against us in order to save face, our punishment is that whatever you deem acceptable for us, our humblest apologies" The leader practically begged to Ichigo from the floor._

"_Hey stop fucking crying, I don't care if you shouted you don't need a punishment to get the hell off the floor." Ichigo replied straight away to the leader._

"_Thank you for your leniency and generosity my lord I am in your ever living debt!" _

"_If you don't shut up now with this lord and sama shit then I'm gonna throw you into the wall and that's only something I do to my dad!" Ichigo growled, he was seriously starting to get ticked off at all the grovelling at his feet._

"_**Anyway if you're bothered about king, the old man and me being trapped in Hueco Mundo you got another thing coming cos me and king can open a garganta" Shiro had just materialised himself and had his usual psychotic grins plastered on his face.**_

"_If you are worried about Ichigo being attacked or killed then you have gravely mistaken that I am here and will protect Ichigo to my last breath."__ Zangetsu materialised himself with his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and the cleaver in his other hand ready for an attack._

_The both of the spirits that made up Ichigo's his power glared at Soi-fon daring her to underestimate them again. At the sight of the combined glares Soi-fon immediately felt the sheer power radiating from the two of them. While everyone else just stared at her reaction which was a quiet apology to the two spirits, during all of this the group of Vasto Lorde arrancars watched with expressions akin to awe at the strength of the new king. _

"_Kurosaki taicho, you are permitted to go to Hueco Mundo, but you are to be accompanied by one taicho as an assurance of your safety, Kuchiki taicho you will go with Kurosaki taicho to Hueco Mundo so he can ascend to the throne of Hueco Mundo." The said taicho stood with his eyes closed in his same stoic indifference only nodded slightly to show his acceptance to the mission._

"_How long will this take cos I need to get home by the end of the day otherwise my dad's gonna go overboard with his stupidity" The orange headed boy sighed when he mentioned his father._

"_**Relax king just say you were out with queen sorry I mean Rukia" **__Shiro added just to bring a few laughs which it did, around the room, Renji snickered, Byakuya raised an eyebrow, Jushiro smiled and Shunsui tipped his hat down and mentioned something about young love while our favourite carrot top's face went as red as Renji's hair._

"_My lord, this will not take too long as there are only a few that wish to contend your right to the throne." the leader also added._

"_What are we waiting for then, lets go!" Ichigo stated with a determined look in his eye while he tapped the air with his finger opening a garganta with Kuchiki taicho right behind while the group of hollows followed the two taichos as it closed behind them._

"_Where do we need it to open?" Ichigo asked while he ran forward_

"_Just outside Los Noches my lord, everyone will be waiting there for your arrival" The leader spoke again._

"_Stop calling me 'my lord' I don't like it just call me Ichigo or Kurosaki all right?" the boy smiled slightly._

"_Thank you for this honour my- no Ichigo" he bowed his head and Ichigo just sighed._

_The garganta opened up to outside of Los Noches where a lot of hollows varying from adjuchas to Vasto Lordes and to arrancars, everyone jumped down without any sort of hesitance to the amount and the strength of the combined hollows could have not even Byakuya who showed not even an inch of fear or wariness just indifference on his stoic mask but Ichigo knew that he only took off that mask when he showed his care for Rukia._

_They landed on the cold white sands of the ever eternal night of Hueco Mundo with the crescent moon above shining brightly supplying everyone the light they needed for this gathering. The hollows turned to look at them and when they saw Ichigo's hair they bowed all of them save for a few, some were challengers and the others were Coyote Starrk formerly Primera espada, Tia Harribel formerly Tercera espada and Ulquiorra Cifer. "We meet again Ichigo Kurosaki and this time it is when you are to ascend above my level and up to another" The monotone voice of the formerly Quattro espada cut through the air as the group walked towards them._

"_Yes we do, but first what do I have to do to get this king crap over and done with?" he replied back to the emotionless arrancars._

"_You must fight all the contenders and then you will truly be able to rise to the throne of Hueco Mundo" came his monotonous reply_

"_that's simple then" the orange replied as he turned to the crowd of hollows "any of you lot want to challenge me!" he asked them and with it came a few roars or growls from some adjuchas levelled hollows and one Vasto Lorde._

"_Step forward then and fight me!" he called out to the challengers 'lets do this Shiro'_

_**Hell yeah! you bet we are gonna kick some fuckin ass! **_

_The challengers stepped forward round Ichigo while everyone else gave them a large are to fight in while Ichigo stood in the middle his reiatsu slowly rising while a hole and a mask formed over his face and then a large amount of smoke obscured everyone's vision and a huge overbearing reiatsu pressed on everyone forcing nearly everyone to the ground under the pressure while some weaker hollows blacked out, __**RRRRRRRAAAARRR! Whoa this feeling, it it feels awesome!**__ came a double voice that vaguely sounded like Ichigo and more like Shiro. Byakuya's eye's widened as an ominous figure stood out from the sand that had been kicked up by the massive increase of reiatsu. A lean figure but with horns, the skin deathly pale like Ulquiorra's save for some tribal tattoos which marked at the top of the mask and around the hollow hole which rested right in the middle of the creature's chest. _

_The creature stepped forward and he could be clearly seen it had red tufts of fur round it's wrists and neck while it's hands were clawed and midnight black at the end, the face was a truly horrifying visage sending fear into all of those who dared to look into the endless darkness where he eyes would be, the same tribal markings adorned it and the face seemed to be permanently twisted into a psychotic grin, the horns at the top of the head were bent forwards like a bull ready to charge. _

_Everyone seemed shaken and terrified by the appearance of the creature and the disappearance of Kurosaki Ichigo, "Are you Kurosaki Ichigo" Byakuya asked the creature needing to know if the boy had not lost control of the hollow within him._

_**Of course it's me Byakuya, why would you think that for?**__ Ichigo announced himself as he lowered his reiatsu output enough for everyone to stand up and breathe properly again._

"_look down at yourself" came the simple reply from the usually stoic taicho but even he looked and sounded shaken even though he hid it well from everyone._

"_**Huh" **__the teenager looked down at his body __**"AHHHH! Shiro you retard you overdid it, were a complete hollow now you fuckin idiot, we were supposed to only merge halfway!"**__ Ichigo shouted not realising he had said it out loud at the hollow spirit that made up a third of his soul._

"_Kurosaki, it is time for you to defend your claim to the throne" Ulquiorra's monotone voice cut Ichigo off before he could carry on ranting at Shiro._

"_**Fine then, lets dance then"**__ Ichigo addressed the contenders who surrounded him and they looked worse for wear before the battle had even started, Ichigo drew Zangetsu from it's pitch black sheath, __**"Get ready now otherwise you might no know what's coming"**__ he stated before he disappeared in a buzz of sonido which was so fast hat none present could even see the transcendent boy. Within a flash the fight was over, all the opponents were lying on the floor dead with Ichigo standing in the middle as if he hadn't moved an inch._

_Ichigo's body cracked and split revealing the familiar face of the transcendent soul reaper after all the remains of the creature faded back into spirit particles as everyone just looked at him with mixtures of fear, awe at the sight of another of Ichigo's spectacular and unique abilities._

"_Are there any more challenger's to this man's claim to the throne Hueco Mundo, if so step forward now to challenge him or forever stay your blade" Ulquiorra announced to the crowd of hollows, arrancars. "there are none, Ichigo Kurosaki do you accept the title and throne of King of Hueco Mundo?" the former espada and enemy looked at the boy as he waited for his answer._

"_Yes, I do" Ichigo replied firmly with determination filled on his voice._

"_And with that, Hail Ichigo Kurosaki, King of Hueco Mundo!" and with that statement every hollow bowed and even Byakuya to Ichigo's surprise and amazement bowed his head slightly acknowledging the boy as his superior now._

"_Alright first things first I don't want any Menos class hollows in Karakura unless it is an emergency that you need me to sort out, also if I am not in Karakura please wait at my barracks in the Soul Society as this will be a safe entry point for you without the chance of being attacked or harassed. While I'm not here Ulquiorra, Harribel and Stark are in charge although I will try to visit here every 3 weeks, am I clear?" Ichigo ordered all the hollows in the vicinity with the authority of a king._

"_HAI!" Came a resounding reply from everyone except for Byakuya, who stood silently to the side waiting for Ichigo so he could escort him back to the Soul Society._

_Ulquiorra opened a garganta for Ichigo and Byakuya to travel back to the Soul Society and report to the Sou-taicho of the events that had panned out in Hueco Mundo._

**Flashback end**

* * *

"Hey Ichigo we have to get to the briefing now so stop reminiscing you baka!" Rukia scolded the taicho snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Alright fine you annoying midget!" he snapped back to the smaller if not vertically challenged fuku-taicho.

"I am not a midget I'm just small strawberry!" came an heated reply "I-" she was cut off from her rant by Hitsugaya when he reminded them that they still had to go to the briefing and saving everyone from the daily shouting match between the two friends.

The five shinigami entered the taicho assembly hall to find the Sou-taicho and the old man who had come but the other two who had accompanied him seemed to have already left the two old men were waiting for them so that they could be briefed about the mission. Kurotsuchi-taicho was also there with some _gigais_ for the shinigami.

"Ah, you are here, come quickly, our guests have other business to also be dealing with." The sou-taicho beckoned the two taichos and three fuku-taichos closer to the wizards.

"Your mission as you know will be in England to protect a boy. To protect him properly you will be placed in close proximity to him and as such will be posing as students at Hogwarts, also as this is a trying time for Professor Dumbledore and this boy the mission will be a year long. The sou-taicho stated firmly.

"What a year long!? Gramps remember I have school what am I supposed to tell my sisters and I have obligations in Hueco Mundo, I cant leave everything for a year, not to mention the paperwork." Ichigo interrupted. As Ichigo mentioned paperwork Toshiro's eyes widened thinking about what would happen if Rangiku was left to her own devices with the squad for a year.

"It is okay Kurosaki-taicho, all of this can be sorted out, firstly we can get Kisuke Urahara to make something up for you, secondly as you are king you are expected to show your face like you said, you will be able to visit during school times and the problem about paperwork is quite simple we send it to you through the use of the _jigokucho_." The old man replied while Toshiro groaned in the background about the curse of paperwork and his fuku-taicho.

"Excuse me Yamamoto-san but what do you mean by king and Hueco Mundo because it isn't Japanese so please could you enlighten me and aren't soul reapers supposed to be dead?" Dumbledore inquired feeling very confused about Ichigo's outburst

"Ah yes, Kurosaki-taicho is a very special case because my dear friend even though you know of shinigami and hollows there are many things that you don't know, Kurosaki-taicho is a soul reaper but also a human because his mother was a human and his father a shingami taicho so Kurosaki over here is still alive but also dead, furthermore the word Hueco Mundo is the world or dimension in which the hollows live and Kurosaki-taicho is king there after he killed the previous king, does that answer your question?" was the reply of Yamamoto knowing full well he had left out the part of Ichigo being a transcendent as well as a hybrid of shinigami and hollow.

"Yes thank you, Yamamoto-san".

Yamamoto acknowledged the answer of an old friend of his and turned towards the shinigami "You will now leave with our guest and I don't want certain individuals causing trouble" he announced looking quite pointedly in Ichigo's direction.

**He can't be talkin about lil ol me right king? **Shiro added sarcastically much to Ichigo's amusement.

Kurotsuchi stood forward and looked to the mission participants " alright you fools listen now because I am not going to repeat myself, these _gigais_ have been specially modified so that you will be able to channel a bit but not all of your _reiatsu_ through it however they will take some time getting used to because of this modification." and with that announcement the crazy taicho left the hall using flash step.

_Dumbledore_ pulled out a necklace and asked the group to hold on tightly, as soon as they all had a hand on the necklace all six of the people who were holding onto the necklace disappeared.

Yamamoto sighed with relief at the prospect of three of the biggest trouble makers (I'm sure you can guess) out of the Seireitei for a whole year.

Chapter end.

* * *

Author Notes

Holidays are coming up so I should be updating once a week or once every two weeks but you might as well expect me not updating for quite some time because I have quite a busy life but I'll try.

This story was quite spontaneous actually it just came to me after I read some crossovers that were quite good, I did come up with quite an interesting story line but I ain't telling you anything if this story does well.

Word Meanings

_Reiryoku-_also known as Spiritual energy, it is the amount of Reiryoku that a person has.

_Reiatsu- _also known as Spiritual Pressure, this is the amount pressure that someone's Reiryoku exerts.

_Taicho-_Captain

_Fuku-taicho-_Assistant captain of lieutenant

_Sou-taicho-_Head captain or captain-commander

_Serietei-_Court of pure souls, also where the gotei 13 live and reside in the soul society

_Rukongai-_Wandering Soul City or Rukon District is where the ordinary souls live

_Gotei_ _13-_13 court guard sqauds

_Shinigami_- Soul Reaper or Death god

_Zanpakuto-_swords that are reflections of a Shinigami's power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective creators.

I'm back, sorry about not updating earlier, it's just that fasting has been a little harder than I thought so sorry about that, I should be updating sooner now that 'm getting used the length of the fasts so that's that.

**Hollow Ichigo/Shiro speaking**

_Zanpakuto speaking_

_Thoughts_

Won't stop you any longer read on and R&R please :D

* * *

**The Magic and The Death**

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

The five shinigami and Dumbledore landed in a deserted wooded area, all of the shinigami except for Toshiro landed on the ground while him and Dumbledore stood there waiting for the rest to stand up so they could continue their journey to Hogwarts.

"I have some important business to attend to so please wait patiently here until an associate of mine comes to pick you up." Dumbledore's bright blue eyes twinkled with amusement at the disgruntled shinigami who seemed to have not enjoyed the portkey he had used.

"Ano, Dumbledore-san what was that thing we used to get here and what are we going to use to speak English?" Momo inquired of the old wizard who looked a little younger than the sou-taicho.

"The device we used to get here is a portkey, a portkey is an object enchanted to instantly bring anyone touching it to a specific location in the world. And to answer your second question I will enchant you some translating bracelets which you will be able to freely communicate and understand English." Dumbledore replied while he pulled out his wand and flicked it creating the translating bracelets that he had just spoken about and handed one to each of the shinigami who had all entered their gigais.

The five of them were dressed as ordinary humans with Toshiro, Renji and Ichigo wearing jeans, T-shirts and pumps whereas Rukia and Momo were wearing flower imprinted dresses and simple flats.

"Ah, arigatou Dumbledore-san" Momo thanked the old wizard and as she thanked him Ichigo and Renji had started another one of their shouting matches and this one was about who looked better in their gigais before Rukia shin kicked the both of them.

"Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you now as I have some other important issues that I have to attend to before the start of the school year. Don't worry in about five or so minutes an associate of mine will come and pick you up for you to get your school essentials" And with that the old wizard who had brought them to the world of the living disappeared.

"Why did he say school essentials?" Renji asked the group with complete confusion written all over his face while Ichigo and Rukia face palmed.

"Renji, remember the mission was to protect that boy so we all have to pretend to be students so this means we need all the essentials for the school year if we are to make sure the mission is a success." Momo explained to the redhead who seemed to understand the reason for Dumbledore mentioning it to them.

"Oh, alright thanks Momo"

Toshiro remained quiet throughout the whole conversation preferring to keep watch instead of listening to his childhood friend explain something to the dim-witted fuku-taicho that he should have already known.

The group of shinigami fell into uncharacteristic silence while they waited for the escort that Dumbledore had sent.

Not too long after the silence had arisen the escort arrived, it was in the form of a haggard and tired looking man who was wearing shabby grey robes that was riddled with holes and had definitely seen better days. The shinigami not knowing that this was the escort fell into a defensive circle glaring suspiciously at the newcomer.

**King listen this guys not human there's something inside him, but whatever it is make sure it thinks twice about wanting to attack us or try anything stupid. **

_Hey for once you said something constructive, I'm proud of you Shiro_

**Fuck you **

"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin, I take it you are the exchange students that professor Dumbledore asked me to help with?" The bedraggled newcomer introduced himself with a smile and the group of Shinigami relaxed visibly.

Toshiro stepped forward instantly taking lead of the group "Yes, we are, forgive us if we seemed suspicious of you when you arrived Lupin-san" Toshiro bowed to him staying in character as a student with the thought that this man didn't know about the existence of the Shinigami.

"Oh, its alright, I say it's better to be wary of strangers right now especially with the what the country's going, but lets be off then, could all of you please hold my arm." Lupin held out his arm for them all to hold but Renji and Ichigo seemed to be a little suspicious of the man but still held on.

As soon as they were all holding their belongings and Lupin's arm they disappeared and reappeared in a dingy pub that was quite crowded, The group of Shinigami were given all sorts of odd looks by the people because of their strange appearance.

**King, there giving us bad looks but have they seen themselves in the mirror, look at that guy he's got a fuckin snake on his head!**

Ichigo saw the man and instantly repressed a snigger from looking at the man.

"Alright Remus, how ar ya, bringin this lot to get school stuff?" Came the gruff voice of the bartender "Is that another Weasley I see there" The bartender asked when he looked over the group and saw Ichigo.

"No sorry Tom, these kids here there from Japan, there exchange students Dumbledore's brought over so this ones not another Weasley" Remus replied to the bartender recently named as Tom.

"Oh well, see you later Remus and good luck with finding a new job" Tom walked off after that last comment to serve someone.

"C'mon, lets go" Lupin beckoned the group of Shinigami to the back of the pub where a brick wall stood.

"Ano, Lupin-san where are we going" Momo asked as Lupin tapped on the bricks.

"Diagon Alley" Lupin announced as the brick wall opened into an arch with a whole street behind it.

The Shinigami stood there looking at the place where the brick wall was with a bit of shock. Inside the alley was an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights. The alley was packed with wizards, witches and children. Remus just smiled at the familiar surroundings that he had been accustomed to since he was a child.

He started walking towards a big white building that towered above every other building in the alley as the Shinigami followed him "All items on the Hogwarts supply list can be bought at Diagon Alley but first were going to Gringotts wizarding bank ." He explained while they walked.

As they approached the entrance of the bank, a warning was engraved onto the silver doors

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Not very friendly are they?" Ichigo asked as everyone eyed the ominous warning with caution.

"No, Gringotts is run and owned by goblins and they are naturally very suspicious creatures but have a dislike of wizards because of how they have been treated over the years." Remus replied grimly.

The first thing the group of Shinigami saw was a vast marble hall long counters stretching along its length with doors leading off to places and at the marble counters sat hundreds of goblins.

Remus stepped up to one of the counters and a goblin looked up "How can help you?" It asked scathingly making it's attitude towards the wizard clear.

"I would like to open the Hogwarts vault for these students" He replied neutrally gesturing to the five Shinigami.

"Do you have the key" The goblin asked again.

"Yes, I have it here" Remus pulled out a small bronze key and presented it to the goblin.

"Ragnok! Bogrod! Come here. You soul reapers have been warned this is the last time we will serve you and your ilk" The goblin warned the five shinigami who looked shocked at the fact that goblins knew who they were while Remus looked bewildered at the statement. Two goblins came and gestured to a door to the left with some hostility.

Everyone entered a cart which led down into a massive cavern, "Wonder how long it took to make this thing" Renji asked.

The goblins stayed at the from of the cart and made no moves to talk to the group of Shinigami and the sole wizard. "The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Vault" The goblin named as Ragnok announced when they came up to the vault, he stepped out and when the key was given the vault opened showing a large amount of gold, silver and bronze coins.

Ragnok took a handful of each type of coin and filled five bags that had appeared next to him "you people obviously won't know our money so I will tell you but only once, the gold coins are Galleons, the silver coins are Sickles and the bronze coins are called Knuts. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, meaning there are 493 Knuts to a Galleon."

When everyone arrived back in the main hall, they quickly left after they were warned again by the goblins never to trespass on their land ever again. They soon left the bank and took off again after Lupin who was leading them to an old and worn shop front that looked like it had been closed down long ago. Also in the shop's display consisted of a solitary wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. The sign at the top named the shop as Ollivander's in worn writing that fitted the description of the shop, below the sign lay another piece of text in peeling gold letters read: _Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

"Man, this guy must be old then, don't ya think Ichigo" Renji nudged the carrot top and then was knocked out by one of Rukia's punches.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Renji roared in pain

"Are you stupid or something no human can live that long you idiot!" Rukia shouted at the red-headed fuku-taicho.

"C'mon lets get all this shopping done, I'm getting tired and Shiros getting antsy" Ichigo cut the two of them off while he yawned.

**Like hell I am you lazy fucker! Using me as an excuse for being lazy!**

_Oh c'mon I'm tired, its not my fault you're the best excuse to use_

And with Shiro cut the conversation with an indignant huff and retreated into the deeper parts of the inner world.

While Rukia, Renji and Ichigo stood outside Momo and Toshiro had entered the shop with Lupin and were conversing with him until the other three came inside as well.

"Good morning, ah I see dear Remus Lupin has come back to my humble shop" said a quiet voice but loud enough for everyone to hear, everyone except Remus jumped and ready to fight whereas Lupin stood there with a smile on his face.

"This brings back memories, I remember you, Sirius Black and James Potter walking through this shop door like it was yesterday, If I remember clearly you walked out the door with a 10½ inch beech with a unicorn tail hair didn't you, if you don't mind may I see it?" The old shopkeeper enquired of the wizard

"Of course you can" Remus replied with a smile as he handed his wand over to the old man.

"It is in excellent condition I see, do you clean it regularly?"

"Yes, I clean it at least once every month"

"Good, good" Ollivander turned to the shinigami who stood there silently allowing the two to converse without interruption "A lesson for you young wizards is that a wand is a quasi-sentient being and must be respected and treated well for it's power to be used effectively."

When Ollivander spoke about the wands like they were alive Ichigo turned back to his mindscape _Hey Zangetsu-Ossan, what does he mean by sentient beings isn't that the same thing as a Zanpakuto?_

_We Zanpakuto are reflections of a shinigami's power and soul, and thus we are sentient beings unto ourselves_

"Well onto finding a wand for each of you then" The wand maker flicked his own and a tape measure appeared waiting in mid-air for instructions.

"Right then who's going first?"

"That would be me" Toshiro took another step forward for the tape measure to measure him, Toshiro waited patiently as the tape measure snapped about making various measurements.

"Right, Mr…"

"Hitsugaya"

Ollivander then proceeded to handing the short taicho various wands and then went on to the others, none of them were too tricky although their Zanpakuto had to accept the wand first however Ichigo was an extremely hard case because of Shiro. Ollivander tried wand after wand and eventually found one.

They all paid for their wands, and left the shop. Toshiro had a 8 inch vine with a northern dragon heartstring, Rukia took a 7¾ inch aspen with a unicorn tail hair, Momo had a 9¼ inch apple with a fire dragon heartstring, Renji got a 13 inch chestnut and a phoenix feather and finally Ichigo with a 13 inch yew with a Thestral hair.

Once they had left Ollivander's the rest of the shopping trip was quiet and uneventful except for the fact that Rukia decided to buy a rabbit and Toshiro bought an owl as per what Lupin had told them earlier on, they returned to the pub and gave their goodbyes to Lupin and thanked him for his help that day. Tom the bartender of the Leaky Cauldron later then helped them up to their rooms, with Rukia and Momo in one and Renji, Toshiro and Ichigo in the other.

"Hey Ichigo, do you think there's going to be a lot of fighting in this mission?" Renji asked him as they went to sleep

"I honestly don't know Renji, Toshiro what do you think?" Ichigo diverted the question to the white haired taicho of the10th.

"The possibility of combat is quite high actually, because if you think about it we are protecting this boy and he is surrounded by enemies so in theory we should see a lot of violence.

**Well I hope there's fighting cos then I get to kill something **

_I worry for you Shiro sometimes, you're seriously disturbed back me up on this one Zangetsu-Ossan._

_I'm sorry Ichigo but I can't because Shiro although he is half of you power he is also the manifestation of your instincts so in that case you are the one who is disturbed. _The stoic Zanpakuto replied and Ichigo was struck with disbelief when he heard the reply but also at the hint of humour in the reply.

**HAHAHAHAHA! The old man took my side, see he says you're the one who's got problems suck on that one bitch!**

_Zangetsu-Ossan why did you side with __him__ of all people for now this retards not gonna shut up about it!_

Meanwhile on the outside you could see steam practically venting from Ichigo's ears and he looked furious at the fact he was beaten by Shiro who was still howling with laughter at Ichigo's downfall.

* * *

Ichigo woke up to the silence of the room, _Ah, at last a morning with oyaji trying to kill me. _Even after Ichigo was made a captain and when he stayed in the Seireitei his father still managed to get there and wake Ichigo up much to the Gotei's amusement and surprisingly event the sou-taicho found it quite funny.

Ichigo lay there for about an hour before he left to get changed and cleaned up while Toshiro got up and in turn woke Renji up from his sleep. "Today we are leaving for a King's cross train station to leave for Hogwarts and when we get there the mission officially begins. Toshiro spoke up as Ichigo and Renji packed their bags.

Once they left the room the three shingami waited outside the room across the hallway for Rukia and Momo to wake up, Momo was the first to leave the room "good morning taicho, did you sleep well without your _tou-san _attacking you?" she asked her taicho and also asked how Toshiro and Renji slept as well.

"I slept great, thanks for asking Momo, how about you did Rukia drive you round the bend about Chappy and her rabbit obsession?" Ichigo couldn't have picked a worse time to say that because a certain raven haired midget had just left the room behind him to hear Ichigo insulting the rabbits

"ICHIGO!"

"Uh-oh"

"WHAK"

Ichigo lay on the floor a crumpled heap with Shiro laughing his ass of again with Rukia glaring at Renji daring him to say one word.

"Alright cut it out you lot remember there are other people sleeping here." Toshiro ordered them in tone that left no room to argue and with Ichigo grumbling about evil midgets and Renji snickered at Ichigo.

"Can you please stop fighting and lets go down to breakfast" Momo pleaded the group and everyone listened to Momo because she was one of the most liked people in the Seireitei.

The group made their way down to breakfast back in the pub where they were greeted by a large amount of noise from a particularly large group of wizards who seemed to have just arrived, The 5 shinigami seated themselves away from the loud group so they could enjoy their breakfast in a relatively quiet area. The breakfast itself was tea, toast and eggs which they all seemed to enjoy even though they weren't used to Western food or custom such as knives and forks.

Later on with the assistance of Tom who had also told them to go to platform 9¾ they got to the train station in one piece. King's cross was a huge bustling thing and as the shinigami looked for their platform the station seemed to only continue getting crowded.

Renji spotted platform 9 but platform 9¾ was nowhere to be see, "I don't think we should ask a member of the station staff as they would probably have no idea what we are talking about" Toshiro reasoned but all of his thoughts didn't matter anymore when a group of ginger-haired children around a ginger-haired woman who looked to be their mother and one black haired boy came and stopped in the parting between platforms 9 and 10, Toshiro's eyes widened when he saw one by one each of the children running straight into the wall where platform 10 was.

He called the shinigami who were looking around for the platform, "I think I've found what we were looking for" he announced to them he started walking towards the woman and when she saw the short white haired taicho she seemed to look a bit suspicious of the newcomers, "Excuse me, do you know where platform 9¾ is?" as soon as the words left his mouth The woman's features relaxed completely.

"Of course I do my dear" she smiled not noticing Toshiro's eye twitch while Ichigo and Renji snickered behind him, "that wall in front of us, if you run towards it and carry on going you'll get to the platform" Everyone had incredulous looks on their faces after hearing what they had heard.

"Thank you for your help Miss" Toshiro thanked as he readied himself, _this is absolutely crazy_ he thought to himself, he'd been thrown through walls but never run into one.

Toshiro started to run towards the wall and he closed his eyes before impact not knowing what surprises and challenges for them lay beyond…

Chapter end

* * *

Author Notes

And that's the end of the chapter again i'm sorry for it being so short please forgive me but the next chapter will be longer I promise. Also Harry will be making his appearance on the next chapter.

I really didn't think that this story would be as popular as it is, so thank you to all those faithful readers out there. Another thing with answers to any queries should I post them here or PM you them individually?

Word Meanings

_Tou-san-_ Means dad or father

_Oyaji- _A less respectful way of saying father or dad

_Ossan-_ Means old man

_Portkey- _A Portkey is an object enchanted to instantly bring anyone touching it to a specific location


	3. Chapter 3: The Summer Holidays

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective creators.

Finally! About time I actually managed to finish this chapter, it's given me so much grief which I'm not going to waste your time about. Hope you UK residents in Year 11 got good grades and good luck to you into your A-levels!

Hollow Ichigo/Shiro speaking

Zanpakuto speaking

Thoughts

* * *

**The Magic and The Death**

**Chapter 3: Summer Holidays**

The hottest day of summer seemed never-ending to one boy, a black haired green eyed bespectacled boy, a certain boy who just happened to be a wizard. Harry Potter lay flat on his back on the flower bed underneath the living room window of number 4 Privet drive trying to eavesdrop on the seven o'clock news which he had been conveniently been refused to be allowed to watch by his aunt and uncle. As he listened to the reporter go on about the workings of a normal muggle day Harry strained to listen if there had been anything unusual had been happening recently, why you may ask because of the recent return of the dark Lord Voldemort who in the wizard world people refused to even say his name let alone believe he was back. As the headlines for the day finished Harry slowly but quietly got up from his place on the flower bed and set off on a walk.

_Why won't Ron, Hermione or even Sirius try and send me any news on anything to do with wizards or Voldemort it's just so frustrating AH!_. Harry kicked a pebble on the floor in his annoyance at the fact that he had been left in the dark with no contact from anyone with magical ties. He walked round the corner into Magnolia Crescent and headed to a park, vaulting the locked gate Harry made his way to the swings where he promptly sat down on them and sat there pondering on many things but mostly on Lord Voldemort's return and the murder of his fellow Hogwarts student Cedric Diggory at the triwizard tournament in his fourth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

He just sat there so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the arrival of his obese and brutal cousin Dudley Dursley and his gang of bullies, to add to that Dudley had recently become the Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing Champion which Uncle Vernon had boasted to everyone he knew. What Harry didn't know was that Dudley and his band of Hooligans had spotted him and were making their way towards him, however as they did his head shot up to look at them while he heard their conversation.

"squealed like a pig, didn't he?" one of the boys Malcolm if Harry remembered right called out causing laughs from the others.

"Nice right hook Big D" said another who was called Piers.

"same time tomorrow?" said Dudley.

"Round at my place, my parents will be out" said another.

"See you then" said Dudley.

"Bye, Dud!"

"See ya, Big D!"

Harry waited for the rest of the gang to leave the park and get out of sight before he spoke up to Dudley who stood there silently waiting for Harry to speak.

"How long have you been 'Big D' then?" said Harry.

"Shut it" snarled the larger boy as he turned away from Harry.

"Cool name but you'll always be 'Ickle Diddykins' to me."

"I said, SHUT IT!" Dudley hollered, whose ham-like hands had curled into flabby fists.

The two boys walked in silence back towards number 4 in the rapidly fading light and then after a few seconds after he had calmed himself down Dudley spoke up "Think you're a big man carrying that thing, don't you?".

Harry pulled out his wand, he saw Dudley look sideways at it "You're not allowed to use it, I know you'd get expelled from that freak school of yours".

Harry bluffed knowing that Dudley was right "How d'you know that the rules haven't changed the rules Big D?" Dudley didn't answer the question instead he opted to insulting Harry again.

"Not this brave at night, are you?" sneered Dudley.

"This is night, didn't you know, night is when it gets dark like this" Harry replied explaining like he would to a 2 yr old as he gestured to the near darkness around them.

"I mean when you're in bed" Dudley snarled to Harry.

He had stopped walking, Harry stopped too, staring at his cousin. From the little he could see of Dudley's large face, he was wearing a strangely triumphant look.

"I've heard you in your sleep, talking to yourself" He sneered.

Dudley gave Harry a harsh look and then adopted a high-pitched whimpering voice."Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric!, Who's Cedric- is he your boyfriend?".

Harry stood there frozen in place unable to take his eyes off Dudley as he continued to impersonate Harry,"Dad!, Help me, Dad! He's going to kill me!, Dad!-Don't you point that thing at me!" Dudley snarled as Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at Dudley's throat.

Harry could feel fourteen years of hatred pouring through his veins, the abuse that he had suffered at the hands of the Dursleys, all that hatred was egging him on to just, hex, curse or jinx Dudley right now. "Don't ever talk about that again. D'you understand me?"

"Point that thing somewhere else!"

"I said, do you understand me?"

"Point it somewhere else!"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"GET THAT THING OUT OF MY-"

Dudley gave an odd, shuddering gasp, as though he'd been dunked in a tub of cold water, something had happened the lowly fading light that had been above them a minute ago had disappeared into pitch black darkness, the once warm evening had descended into piercingly freezing cold.

Dudley's terrified voice was the only noise any could here, the street was filled with ominous silence "W-what are you d-doing, St-stop it!"

"Shut up and don't move!"

"What's going on?"

"I said shut up!"

And then Dudley screamed in sheer terror, so much so that Harry had never seen him that bad, his screams soon changed into a high pitched squealing of absolute horror, Harry turned around and his stomach did a backflip, A towering hooded figure garbed in black glided towards him, possibly his greatest fear, the Dementor.

Stumbling backwards, Harry raised his wand. "_Expecto Patronum!_". A silver vapour raced out from the end of the wand it didn't do much except slowing the Dementor down a bit but not much. The Dementor bore down on him as Harry continuously retreated further away from it._ Is this it then?_ Harry thought to himself as the cold, dead grey hands clasped onto his throat. Thoughts of Ron, Hermione and Sirius flashed into his resigned mind pushing him back into the fight, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_", this time a massive silver stag erupted from his wand and attacked the Dementor catching it on its antlers, the stag charged again forcing the Dementor to retreat. Harry turned to see another Dementor hovering over Dudley about to give him the Dementor's kiss which would leave Dudley a wreck after having his soul sucked out, the stag charged forward again and forced this Dementor to also retreat, thankfully the stag got there in time to save Dudley from his doomed fate.

The street lamps and night sky burst back to life to how they were a few minutes ago leaving the street looking as if nothing had never happened there on that warm summer's evening. Harry stood still while Dudley lay on the ground whimpering. The tense silence was shattered when loud footsteps came causing Harry to raise his wand in defence but when the footsteps came into view he was greeted by the Dursley's batty old neighbour Mrs. Figg. Harry made to hide his wand from view but- "Don't put it away idiot boy! she shrieked at him "What if there could still be more of them around? Oh I am going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"

* * *

Harry stared at Mrs. Figg with a mix of confusion and astonishment at what she had just said. "You're- you're a witch?!"

"No, I'm a squib and Mundungus knows that full well of that fact, and still he leaves me here to fend off something like this when he knows I can't!" she shook her head "Lord, what's Dumbledore going to say when he hears about this mess?" she looked down at Dudley "You!, get your fat bottom of the ground, quick!"

"You know Dumbledore?" said Harry

"Of course I know Dumbledore, who doesn't know Dumbledore?" Mrs. Figg replied as she stooped down to seize on of Dudley's massive arm, "Get up you useless gorilla, get up!". As Harry helped her get Dudley up they began to walk slowly but surely back to number 4 "keep your wand out, never mind the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, this is exactly what Dumbledore was afraid of- don't put your wand away boy".

As they continued walking Mrs. Figg realised "Oh lord, how could have Mundungus left, he was supposed to be on duty today, how can I tell Dumbledore, I can't Apparate."

"I've got an owl, you can borrow her."

"You don't understand, Harry!, Dumbledore will need to be able to act as quickly as possible, the Ministry have their own ways of detecting underage magic, they'll probably know already."

"But I was getting rid of Dementors, I had to use magic." Harry replied.

They had reached number 4 now and Mrs. Figg had been furious when Mundungus arrived and had disappeared straight away, she had warned Harry to be careful and to not use anymore magic, unless something happened. Harry struggled under Dudley's weight as he made a slow and painful way up number 4's garden path. As aunt Petunia opened the door and saw the dishevelled state of the two boys. "DIDDY!, Diddy, what's the matter with you? Vernon, VERNON!".

Harry's uncle game sprinting at his top speed albeit not very fast to the front door, breathing very heavily, he hurried forwards to help his son into the kitchen. "What happened Dudley, did someone mug you? Give us names son, we'll get them don't worry about it" Uncle Vernon soothed as his soon vomited over the floor.

"Him" came the weak reply of Dudley

Harry stood there bracing himself for the inevitable explosion.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!" came the explosion the resident wizard had been waiting for. Uncle Vernon's face had coloured into a deep purple colour.

"Nothing" said Harry, knowing perfectly well that his uncle would not believe him at all. Aunt Petunia asked Dudley who was still pale but looked a bit green and clammy slowly nodded, "I didn't, I didn't do anything to him, it wasn't me, it was-" at that convenient time a screech owl flew into the house from the open kitchen window, dropped a letter into Harry's hands and flew back out of the house.

"OWLS!" bellowed his angry uncle, a well-worn vein in his temple pulsing wildly."I WILL NOT HAVE ANYMORE OWLS IN THIS HOUSE!" he roared at Harry who wasn't even paying attention as he was ripping open the letter the owl had delivered to him. His heart rate jacked up as if he were on a sugar high when he pulled the letter out.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a muggle inhabited area while in the presence of a muggle._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry immediately. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received an official warning for the previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlock's Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence will be required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. in the twelfth of August._

_Hoping you are well_

_Yours sincerely_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry read the letter twice, barely aware of anything that uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia saying to him, nothing registered to him only one blunt fact had registered to him, he was expelled from Hogwarts, and then it hit him, the Ministry of Magic was sending people to destroy his wand and his first instinct was to run which he followed. Harry got up from the chair he was sitting in, ignoring his aunt and uncle. Uncle Vernon pounded across the kitchen and blocked Harry from going "Where do you think you're going boy, I haven't finished with you yet boy."

"Get out of the way" said Harry quietly.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain how my son-"

"If you don't get out of the way I'm going to jinx you" replied Harry as he raised his wand to his uncle.

"You can't pull that one on me! I know you're not allowed to use it outside that madhouse you call a school!" snarled uncle Vernon.

"That madhouse has chucked me out so I can do whatever I like. You've got three seconds to move. One- two-"

Another owl flew into the kitchen but this time it was a barn owl, it landed on the window sill, Harry launched across the room and pulled the piece of parchment that was tied to it's leg, the note was written in hasty writing-

_Harry-_

_Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANYMORE MAGIC AND DO NO SURRENDER YOUR WAND._

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry's mind went straight into fifth gear, if Dumbledore was sorting everything out then he would be fine, a small spark of hope shot up inside Harry leading him to the decision to follow Mr. Weasley's orders and stay in the house. "Right, I've changed my mind I'm staying."

"Who are all them ruddy letters from?" asked uncle Vernon.

"The first one was telling me that I'd been expelled from school and the second one was from my friend's dad telling me to sit tight" Harry replied quietly.

"Why have you been expelled?"

"Because I did magic."

"AHA!" roared his uncle while he slammed his fist down onto the kitchen table. "So you admit it! What did you do to Dudley?"

"It wasn't me-".

"Was" muttered Dudley unexpectedly.

Uncle Vernon put his hand on Dudley's shoulder softly "Go on son, what did he do?".

"All went dark" Dudley said hoarsely, shuddering "Everything went dark. And I h-heard things inside my h-head". Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon shared a look and he nodded to her.

"What sort of things did you hear, Popkin?" she asked her son but he refused to answer and only shook his head not wanting to relive the horror he had experienced.

After a minute of silence Dudley spoke up again."Horrible" he croaked "Cold. Really cold".

"Felt…felt…as if...as if…"

"As if you'd never be happy again" Harry supplied Dudley.

"Yes" Dudley finished, his voice just above a whisper.

"So, you put some crackpot spell on my son to make him think he was doomed to misery, did you?" Uncle Vernon sat up speaking at a considerable volume.

"It wasn't me, it was a couple of Dementors!" said Harry, his voice and temper both rising.

"A couple of- What's this rubbish?"

"De-men-tors" said Harry slowly as if speaking to a child. Uncle Vernon's baffled expression of the word Dementor prompted Harry to open his mouth to explain what they were but another voice beat him to it.

"The guard the wizard prison Azkaban" came the shrill voice of Aunt Petunia. There was a moment of ringing silence after that sentence, Uncle Vernon stared at her while Harry's mind reeled, Mrs. Figg was one thing but Aunt Petunia?

"How d'you know that?" He asked astonished that his aunt knew such a fact.

"I heard- that awful boy- telling her about them- years ago" she said jerkily as if remembering an unwanted memory.

"If you mean my mum and dad, why don't you just use their names?" Harry asked his aunt impatiently only to be ignored by her.

Uncle Vernon opened his mouth, closed it again, opened it once more, shut it, then apparently struggling to remember how to speak, finally he croaked "So- so- they- er- they- er- the actually exist, do they- er these Dementy-whatsits?"

Aunt Petunia nodded. Uncle Vernon just looked around and when he opened his mouth he was saved the struggle of speaking by the arrival of another owl, the third that evening. Harry grabbed the letter as the owl circled and left the kitchen back into the night.

_Dear Mr. Potter ,_

_Further to our letter approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forth-with. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken._

_Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion of will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries._

_With best wishes,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry read the letter three times in quick succession. The miserable knot in his chest loosened slightly at the fact he wasn't definitely expelled although his fears were by no means banished. Everything seemed to hang on his hearing.

"Well?" asked Uncle Vernon bringing Harry back from his thoughts."What does it say?, have you been sentenced?"

"I've got to go to a hearing" replied simply.

"And they'll sentence you there?"

"I suppose so"

Harry got to his feet "Well if that's all…"

"NO IT IS RUDDY WELL NOT ALL!" roared Uncle Vernon. "SIT BACK DOWN!"

"What is it" Harry asked impatiently wanting to send letters to his friends and Sirius.

"DUDLEY!, I want to know what's happened to my son!" roared Uncle Vernon.

"Dudley and I were walking home and Dudley thought he'd be smart with me, I pulled out my wand but we were attacked by the Dementors."

"But what ARE Dementoids? What do they DO?" asked UncleVernon furiously.

"I told you- they suck all the happiness out of you and if they get the chance they are able to suck out your soul." Aunt Petunia made a soft scream that her son's soul may have been sucked out.

"His soul, they didn't take Dudley's did they?" she asked Harry madly who shook his head at her.

"Of course they didn't get his soul, you'd know if they had" said Harry, exasperated.

"Gave 'em the old one-two did you, son?" Uncle Vernon patted Dudley on the shoulder as if he was proud of him.

"No, he didn't 'give 'em the old one-two', be grateful I even saved his life from the Dementors." Harry snapped back at his uncle who looked at him surprised at Harry's tone. but before he could reply to the comment of his nephew a black owl flew into the house with a big WHOOSH.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! I WILL NOT HAVE OWLS IN HERE, I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS, I TELL YOU!" roared Uncle Vernon at Harry his spit flying out across the kitchen table and his face tomato red. But Harry paid no attention to him pulling open the roll of parchment from the owl's leg before it flew back out of the house. His eyes lit up at the message when he recognised the familiar handwriting of Sirius.

_Arthur's just told us what happened, don't leave the house again whatever you do. Well done though on getting rid of those Dementors, I knew you had it in you, I'm proud of you._

Harry felt elated that someone had actually taken note of his accomplishment as warding off Dementors was no easy feat even to some experienced wizards and witches. Suddenly he felt really tired and a terrible need for sleep so he got up from his place of sitting to leave the room.

"I'm really tired so if you wouldn't mind I'm going to bed." Harry said quietly and left the room. He climbed up the stairs into his room and flopped onto his bed only awake enough to realise that Hedwig wasn't in her cage, she must be out hunting, Harry thought to himself before allowing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Harry spent the next three whole days in his room refraining from any sort of contact with the Dursleys and only leaving his room to go to the bathroom. The closest he came to them was when Aunt Petunia pushed food in the room three times a day through the cat-flap Uncle Vernon had installed some summers ago. Throughout the days the Hearing had weighed heavily upon Harry's mind with thoughts of how his life would be if they ruled against him or if he was expelled from Hogwarts, those thoughts rung clear in his head that the possibility of them becoming reality were quite high and as of that Harry had fell into depression. On the fourth night of his self-imposed exile to his room, he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling his exhausted mind blank of anything. When his uncle entered the room, Harry slowly turned to look at the man was dressed in a expensive looking suit and the expression on his face seemed to show smugness.

"Your aunt, Dudley and I are going out." he said.

"Fine" said Harry turning back to look at the ceiling which he found more interesting than his uncle.

"You are not to leave your bedroom while we are away, nor are you to touch the television, the stereo or any of our possessions."

"Right"

"You are not to steal food from the fridge and I'm going to lock your door."

"You do that" Uncle Vernon glared at Harry suspicious at the lack of reaction from him. He left the room and Harry could hear the key turning the lock. A few minutes later he heard the car starting and it sweeping out the drive. Harry continued to stare at the ceiling, he couldn't summon the energy to even turn the bedroom light on so the room got steadily darker as the time passed. The silence that swept through the house was in a way peaceful for Harry.

Then quite distinctly he heard a crash in the kitchen below. Harry sat bolt upright listening intently for any more noises. He snatched up his wand from his bedside table, stood up and listened facing the door with all his might. Harry jumped as the lock gave a loud click and the bedroom door swung open.

His heart shot upwards into his throat. There were people standing in the hallway silhouetted in the light glowing through the glass front door from the street lamps outside. He could tell that there were about eight or nine of them. "Lower your wand boy before you take someone's eye out." said a low growling voice that seemed vaguely familiar.

Harry knew the voice but didn't lower the wand."Professor Moody?" he asked the voice uncertainly, on his guard after the events of last year during the triwizard tournament where professor Moody was locked up in a chest for nine months and an imposter took his place as part of the staff and tried to kill him.

"I don't know much about 'Professor', never got round to teaching, did? Get down here we want to see you properly." Harry lowered his wand slightly but he didn't relax his grip on it and didn't move from his position from the head of the stairs.

"It's alright Harry we've come to take you away." a slightly hoarse voice called up to Harry.

Harry's heart leapt. He knew that voice, it was one of a person he hadn't seen in over a year."P-Professor Lupin?" he said disbelievingly.

"Yes, it is me and why are we all standing in the dark for? _Lumos_". A wand tip flared with a white light illuminating the hall. Remus Lupin stood near to Harry, though still quite a young man, he looked tired and ill, his clothing was even more patched and shabby than it was a year ago. Even though the way his appearance made him look his face still sported a happy smile that was usually a permanent guest on his face.

Professor Moody or also known as 'Mad-Eye Moody', had long grizzled grey hair and a large piece of his nose missing along with various other scars and wounds. He squinted suspiciously at Harry through his mismatched eyes. One small, dark and beady while the other large and electric blue- it was a magical eye that could see through walls and the like."Are you quite sure it's him Lupin?" he growled to the werewolf.

"Harry, what form does your _Patronus_ take?" Lupin asked.

"A stag" Harry replied.

"That's him, Mad-Eye" said Lupin with confidence.

Deciding that it was safe Harry walked down the stairs to the group of wizards and witches, stowing away his wand in his back pocket of his jeans as he came.

"Don't put your wand there, boy! What if it had ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!" roared Moody.

"Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" a violet haired woman asked Mad-Eye with interest.

"Never you mind, just keep your wand out of your back pocket! Elementary wand-safety, nobody bothers about it anymore." Mad-Eye growled at the violet haired woman and stumped off to the kitchen.

After a minute of silence Lupin asked how Harry was, "We are leaving aren't we?" Harry asked his old professor.

"Yes, but we're just waiting for the all-clear" Lupin replied

"Are we going to The Burrow?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, not The Burrow, its too risky, we've set up Headquarters somewhere undetectable." Lupin explained to Harry. He then went on to introduce the other members of the group to Harry, "And this is Nymphadora-"

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus, it's Tonks" said the violet haired witch with a shudder. " I prefer to be called Tonks but who wouldn't if your fool of a mother called you _Nymphadora_."

"So how're we getting wherever we're going?" Harry asked to no-one in particular.

"Brooms, it's the only way. You're too young apparate and they'll be watching the Floo Network and Portkeys are out of the question as the place where going protects against Portkeys.

Harry left to go and pack his things for the school year and Tonks came with him to help, while he was throwing books and clothes into his trunk Tonks looked critically at her reflection in the mirror."You know, I don't think violet's really my colour." she said absently to Harry who wasn't listening to what she said.

Tonks screwed up her eyes in a strained expression and a second later her hair turned bubble-gum pink."How did you do that?" said Harry gaping at her hair as she opened her eyes again.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus, it means that I can change my appearance at will." she explained after seeing Harry's confused expression. After a few minutes they managed to pack all of Harry's things into his trunk and bring it down into the hallway where everyone was waiting for them, ready to leave.

"Excellent, we should probably get out into the garden, we've about a minute left." said Lupin as he looked up from his watch."Harry I've left a letter to your aunt and uncle telling them not to worry-"

"They won't" said Harry.

"- that you're safe-"

"That'll just depress them."

" - and that you'll see them next summer."

"Do I have to?" Harry said with a depressed look on his face making Tonks snigger. Lupin just smiled at the young wizard but said nothing.

Moody opened the front door and everyone followed, stepping outside onto Uncle Vernon's beautifully kept lawn."Clear night, could've done with a bit more cloud cover." grunted Moody as his magical eye spinned, scanning the night's conditions.

"Mount your brooms, that's the first signal!" said Lupin sharply pointing to the sky as Tonks and Harry discussed Metamorphmagi and their abilities. Far, far above them bright red sparks flared in the starry night.

Harry immediately recognised them as wand sparks and positioned himself into the position to fly on a broom. His Firebolt thrummed very slightly as though it was keen to be in the air again.

"Second signal, let's go!" said Lupin loudly as more sparks flared in the air, this time green sparks.

Harry kicked off the ground hard and his Firebolt launched itself into the air, the cool night air rushed through his hair as Privet Drive quickly disappeared from sight.

"Hard left, hard left, there's a muggle looking up" Moody shouted and the formation rapidly followed his commands."Damn it, we need more height, give it another quarter mile!"

Harry's eyes watered from the chill of the air as they continued their ascent higher. The only things visible from below now were pinpricks of light from houses and cars. They continued altering their course at Moody's commands while Harry's hands steadily grew numb on the Firebolt's handle."We ought to double back for a bit, just to make sure we're not being followed!" Moody shouted his voice just able to be heard by Harry above the whistling of the wind.

"ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE? WE'RE ALL FROZEN TO OUR BROOMS!" Tonks screamed at the ex-Auror.

As they descended from their flight, a huge criss-cross of lights that made up a huge sprawling city came into view. They eventually landed in the middle of a small square surrounded by not very welcoming townhouses. Moody

rummaged around in his coat pockets looking for something.

"Here" he muttered thrusting a small piece of parchment to Harry, he looked down at the familiar handwriting but in the dark it was hard to make out even in the light of a nearby street lamp. It said:

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

Chapter end

* * *

Author Notes:

And that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed, thank you to all of you guys who have reviewed, honestly your reviews have kept me going to get these chapters done so thank you!

I am absolutely overjoyed today because Liverpool F.C won against Aston Villa today GO STURRIDGE!

bye!

Ishy00


End file.
